If Only
by phr4m
Summary: Amy and Ephram in a room 2gether... alone... please R
1. Stuck Here

If Only  
  
Hi! This is my first fan-fic... If Only... Please! R&R  
  
Chapter one, Stuck Here.  
  
Ephram walked through the narrow hallways of his high school in Everwood, Colorado. Although he had only lived there for two months, he felt as though he at least partially fit in. He got to his class and sat through another long (and boring) lecture in English. He never really tended to pay attention in his last period of the day. He just wanted to get home. He took some sheet music out of his backpack and read it over carefully. It was the song he was writing for Amy, his only real friend in Everwood. Although she had already heard half of it, he felt he owed it to her to finish it. He filled the staff with many notes. A minor, D flat, C, B sharp. It seemed scattered on the paper, but it all made perfect sense to him in his mind. He could hear the music flowing. It was love, a song about love, well, and Amy. It was obvious that he liked her, even that little mousy psychopath kid that always hung around him noticed *What is that kids name anyways? * Ephram thought to himself. The dismissal bell rang. "Ahhhh. music to my ears," Ephram said to himself. Time to go home, his favorite part of the day, but somehow Ephram didn't feel complete. Amy hadn't been currently speaking to him since he kissed her and Colin woke up, so he thought he could try and talk to her.  
  
* * *  
  
Amy knew she hadn't been being very nice to Ephram this past week. Ever since they shared that passionate kiss at the mine, she had been ignoring him. She just didn't want to deal with boys anymore. Ever since Colin woke up, she felt broken inside. She had waited for four moths for him to wake up. She hardly socialized, never dated, and skipped week's worth of school to be with him in Colorado. He owed it to her to her to remember her, love (or at least like) her, and to talk to her again! She had felt unfaithful to him when she had been with Ephram because she knew she had feelings for Ephram that were greater than friendship. She avoided Ephram to be fair to Colin, and Colin didn't keep his side of the bargain! She hated him, she hated Colin now! But she couldn't let him go. She couldn't bear to think that she had wasted a whole summer of her life; she couldn't bear to think of Colin waking up to no one, all alone in a hospital bed. But she had wasted more then a summer waiting for Colin. She knew she liked Ephram, and she needed him, but she couldn't talk to him, not today, not now.  
  
* * *  
  
Ephram saw Amy walking through the hall with her friends. *Ha, nice friends* he thought. *I'll bet they don't even know that she kissed me! They'd probably scream bloody murder and run to the store for anti-bacterial soap to rub all over Amy if they found out!* Ephram chuckled as he noted the reality in this thought. He started thinking about rubbing soap all over Amy, and silently scolded himself for being so bad. *Stop or you'll be washing your sheets again tomorrow morning!* he thought as he looked at Amy push her blonde hair away from her face. He ran up to Amy and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and her smile immediately faded. *I must've had really bad breath that night* he thought. "H-hi," Ephram stuttered. Amy immediately turned back around and continued her conversation with her friends. He got up to her side and said "I'd really like to talk to you," She kept talking but he new she had heard because her expression changed ever so slightly. She looked a little uncomfortable. He quickly got in front of her and stopped her. "That wasn't a request." He said sternly. He was serious now. After a week he was done with fun and games. He wanted to talk, now. Amy looked into Ephram's eyes. She couldn't turn down his baby blues. She gave in, as usual, and left with him. *No more looking in his eyes* she scolded herself *It only gets you in trouble.*  
  
* * *  
  
Ephram found an empty classroom and opened the door. He slipped in silently with Amy following. She shut the door and laid down on the teacher's desk in a relaxed, lounging position. Ephram so wanted to touch her, to get on that table with her, but suddenly he remembered what this conversation was about, and stood up straight across the room. After a few minutes, he started, after realizing that Amy was there to listen, not talk. "You know it's almost been a week since you kissed me and you haven't said anything to me," Amy cringed. "I got my dad to give your 'precious' Colin brain surgery, to get your 'precious' Colin to wake up even when I knew I liked you better, and took care of you better than Colin ever could have. I comforted you and stayed with you despite your friend's comments and your love for a guy in a stupid coma! I." "Ephram," Amy interrupted. "I wrote a stupid song for you, and." "Ephram," "I got your boyfriend out of the coma! I got him out and he doesn't even remember who you are! Every morning I have to wash my sheets because of you!" this comment made Amy smile a little bit. "Ephram!" "What?" Ephram shouted. "I love you Ephram! I LOVE you! Isn't that enough?" Amy shouted. She suddenly stood, realizing the complexity of this comment. Ephram gaped wide-eyed. "I-I, I've gotta go," said Amy as she ran towards the door. She took hold of the handle and pulled. The door was locked! She pulled on the handle with all her might, and slapped the door when it didn't open. Realizing she couldn't leave, Amy slid to the floor and cried. This time, Ephram didn't rush over.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Please!!!! R&R and... please don't be hypercritical.  
  
Bye. 3pHr4m... 


	2. Ephram's Angel

Everwood Chapter Two, Ephram's Angel  
  
As Amy cried, Ephram took in what was just said to him. *She loves me. She loves me. She loves me. Love. As in like, but more! How long has this been like. well, this? How, who, what?* He looked up and noticed that Amy was back on the table. She had stopped crying, but she was still sniffling. She looked down at the floor and had he legs in the air. She had her shoes off and a silver and turquoise toe ring on her middle toe. Her chest was squeezed against the table and her low cut shirt showed this off, a lot. Ephram tried his hardest not to look there, but could hardly help it. Ephram sat back down at one of the desks and took out the sheet music again to distract himself. Amy kept shifting positions, and after about an hour, he started reading Lord of the Flies.  
  
* * *  
  
About a half hour later, Ephram was reading and Amy stood up to see out the tiny window in the door. There was no one in the school and all the lights were off. In the corner of her eye, she could see that the doors to the entrance of the school were deadlocked. Surprisingly she didn't seem to mind. She waltzed over to Ephram, his feet on the desk comfortably. She looked at him and licked her lips.  
  
"I see you've regained consciousness," said Ephram coolly, not looking up from the book.  
  
"Yep," said Amy cheerfully. She seemed like she was up to something, and when Ephram glanced at her, she had this weird glimmer in her eye and a silly grin on her face. "What book are you reading?" she asked him.  
  
"Lord Of The Flies," he answered.  
  
"Hmmm, sounds interesting. Here," she pulled Ephram up by the collar of his shirt and pointed to the desk she had been laying on earlier, which was across the room, commanding him to sit on it. He picked up his book and sat on the edge of the desk, his feet dangling a bit. He was a bit confused. This seemed like, bondage!? How weird! He picked up his book and pretended to start reading it. He peeked over the edge of his book. Amy was coming slowly towards the desk, licking her lips once again. When she finally reached the desk, she said "I know what you want to do,"  
  
"I want to read," Ephram answered.  
  
"No you don't," Amy whispered. She came very close to his hear "Your book is upside-down," she moved back as Ephram flipped his book over. She picked up the book and flung it off the desk. She started crawling onto the desk. She practically was on top of him when she moved her face towards his and kissed him. His head was almost lifted off the desk with the force. She slid off and went to the corner of the room. She started pulling the hem of her shirt as if to take it off. "Ephram. Ephram." she said. "EPHRAM!" Ephram woke up suddenly and felt very naïve. It had been a dream, only a dream. He stood up from the desk as Amy stood up.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" he asked, yawning. He looked out the window and it was already pitch dark.  
  
"About and hour and a half. I had fallen asleep too," she answered, looking into his eyes. "Only I felt bad because you were in the desk, sitting up. I- I thought it was kinda weird. Sorry for waking you.."  
  
"Oh, that's fine, really," *I wouldn't mind always being awoken by her, just, yelling probably wasn't the best way* he thought. Ephram sat back down and finished the song for Amy. He put it carefully in his backpack, and he thought about his mom. A couple years back, she had told him "You play like an angel. Your fingers hit the keys as if God was constructing an orchestra of angels." He laughed silently when he thought about this. Amy sat on the desk he was working on, her hand only one inch from his. He looked up at Amy and in her eyes he saw angst, tears, regret, and utter love. He then realized that Amy was his angel. He wasn't to let go like he thought.  
  
What??? 3Phr4m 


End file.
